The Reason for Rules
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Zambanza learns this when she wants to take care of a Tickle Monster baby.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Zambanza was walking with Jape around the realm. He wanted to show her as much as possible, seeing as how she was a part of him now.

"And that is the garden in the back and the forest is further ahead," Jape said, now walking a bit ahead of her.

"This place is huge!" Zambanza said in wonder.

"Of course my violet. It has to be because many of us reside here," Jape said with a wink.

"Violet?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes…your eyes are a beautiful light violet and I think that is what I will call you," Jape smiled, now looking at her intently. "In fact…I may change your name to that."

"WHAT?!" She said in surprise.

"But of course. Why should your name be similar to that awful and horrendous clown? You are nothing like him," Jape said, now running his tail under her chin and making her look away shyly. "And when are you going to take that clown make up off permanently and let us see the real you."

"I-I can't just do that Jape…this is part of me," she said, now feeling very small in his large shadow. He then kneeled and ran a claw under her chin.

"I know you will take more time to come out of your skin, but you will learn to come out more little one. You are like my daughter and the more you become like me, the easier it will become," Jape winked, now making her giggle as he wiggled the claw that was under the chin. Blushing hard, Zambanza looked away and then saw a pink Lauhinian sitting in the forest. She waved, but Zambanza took a step back.

"Do not be afraid. That is Empress Risa…she won't harm you," Jape chuckled, now pointing ahead. "That is her forest and beyond those are the mountains where Master Vibacio lives."

"Master Vibracio?" Zambanza said gently.

"Yes, there are plenty of us that you still need to meet," Jape said, then pointing to a dark shadow to the west. "But there…you need to keep your distance."

"What is that place?" she asked calmly.

"That is where the Nitians live. The Nitian King Damus and Queen Laviatha. They are lethal and terrible and only thrive on fear and pain. You need to stay as far away from them as possible," Jape said, somewhat sternly. "Do you understand little one?"

"Yes Jape. I mean…dad." She said with a smile. She was still learning to call him 'dad' but she did see him as one. After all, she did have his blood flowing through her.

But before she could say anything else, they both heard faint wailing and crying. Jape's ears perked up and he ran in the direction.

"Stay here little one," he said, now running off in the distance. Zambanza then noticed the other brothers jump out from various places and follow after him. But her curiosity got the best of her and she took off and ran after them!

As she caught up, she looked and saw what they were doing. They were taking care of a little baby! It was a baby Lauhinian!

"Where did this baby come from?" Jape asked, now looking at Jocu.

"Not sure. But it couldn't have gotten here by itself," Jocu answered.

"What do we do?" Amio asked.

"We need to take it back to the castle and then to the village," Jovi said, now looking into the distance. "It looks like the Nitians may have tried to steal it."

"Then we will take it back," Jest answered.

"But what if the Nitians try to get it?" Vivo asked.

"I can take it to Earth for a bit to protect it," Zambanza offered, now coming into view.

"My little violet, what are you doing here?" Jape asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Dad! That's not my name. And I just wanted to help," she pouted, but the others smiled warmly. They thought it was cute.

"That is kind, but the baby cannot go to Earth," Jape answered, now turning back to his brothers to come up with a plan.

But Zambanza wasn't convinced. She wanted to help! So while the others were talking, she quietly picked up the now sleeping baby and held it. She then noticed that Vivo was getting ready to teleport to Earth. The moment he opened a portal, she ran through it with him! The others turned just in time to see that both of them were gone!

"Where is Violet? I mean, Zamanza?" Jape said, now looking around.

"And where's the baby?" Jocu asked.

They all paused and then looked at each other in horror and let out shouts of panic!

"She took it to EARTH!" Blithe said in a pure panic.

"We need to get that baby back now!" Jest said.

"She must have teleported with Vivo, but it was too late for him to stop her!" Jape said, now looking angry. "I will deal with this!"

And with that, he teleported and ran as fast as he could around the mansion. He then bumped into Vivo too!

"Where is she?! She has the baby!" Jape said.

"I don't know! The moment I talked to her about it, she disappeared," Vivo said, now looking miserable. "It's all my fault," he groaned.

"Hey now…enough of that little brother. This was all a mistake. I will find her," Jape said, now concentrating and seeing she was in the garden of the mansion. Once he teleported with Vivo, both looked at her sternly as they approached her. Zambanza was confused though.

"Why are you both upset? I only brought it to prove you guys were wrong. I had a perfect spot to keep it," she smiled, now showing the garden. But Jape and Vivo still had stern expressions.

"You cannot simply take a baby Lauhinian from the realm. Earth's atmosphere is strange to a newborn and they are not accustomed to it; they can become sick if not returned to the proper environment," Jape said, now gently taking the baby from her.

"This little one was lucky, but it could have gotten very ill if we didn't find it and soon," Vivo said, now crossing his arms in agitation.

Zambanza nodded and looked at them both with a sad an embarrassed expression. "I'm sorry Vivo for sneaking back to Earth like that. It was wrong. And I'm sorry Jape for taking the baby when you said not to," she said, with a slightly sigh. Both brothers nodded, accepting her apology and Vivo walked forward.

"We forgive you. But we do need to get the baby back now. Why not come and have some tea with us after we find the baby's mother?" Vivo asked. But Zambanza stepped back.

"Ummm…no thanks, I need to get back to training. But you guys better hurry," she said, now pointing at the baby and seeing it start to cry.

"Zambanza…" Jape said, now noticing that she was acting a bit strangely.

"Hurry guys! It's crying!" she said, now fighting to hold back tears herself. Jape put a hand out to stop her, but she vanished.

"Zambanza! Zambanza come back here!" Jape called, now looking around. Vivo looked concerned.

"Jape…" he said lowly.

"I know. I sensed massive negative energy from her too. Take the little one back and then come and help me find her," Jape said, now teleporting to find her. Vivo nodded and took the little baby back to the realm.

Jocu and the others were happily able to find the mother and the baby was safe and sound. However, they were concerned about Zambanza. It's true she shouldn't have disobeyed, but something seemed different about her before the brothers left. Jape and Vivo were looking for her and ended up finding her in the training room. She was using her fireballs to knock off empty water bottles.

"Violet…there you are," Jape sighed in relief. The clown girl turned and he could see her clown make up was smeared down her cheeks. She had been crying a bit.

"Jape? Vivo? What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you. Come back to the realm. Father wants to talk to you," Vivo said. That made her look positively freaked! She wasn't afraid of most things but an angry Lauhinian king was one of them.

"Please come…father isn't angry," Jape cooed, now coming forward after clearly seeing her scared expression. "How could he be upset with one of my perfect offspring?"

Vivo rolled his eyes at Jape's boasting and walked forward. "Please come little one. Everything is ok! The baby is safe and sound!"

"Yeah and I almost killed it by accident, just like I…" she paused and then hung her head. Her past was rearing its ugly head again! Both brothers read her mind and now saw why she had the negative energy. She was remembering the little one that died from her past.

"Enough of that. Come here," Jape said, somewhat urgently. But she stepped back a bit.

"I just need some time alone guys," she said, now about to teleport.

"No no no no no! Time alone is NOT what you need little one," Vivo said, now pouncing and gently taking her wand. With a flick of his wrist, her wand vanished!

"Hey! V-vivo give me that back!" she begged.

"No young one! We need you to let go of what just happened," Vivo said, now nuzzling her and making her look away bashfully.

"And you're not getting away from me or from Vivo that easily…remember you're connected to me. While you may not be my birth offspring, the blood that was in your veins connects both of us. I see you like my own," Jape said, now wrapping her in all four arms. She let out a shout of surprise, but both brothers began nuzzling her on both sides of her neck, making her turn as red as a tomato.

"Hey! Cut it out!" she begged, trying to get free.

"Mmmm, what a tasty neck I have here. Vivo, how is your side?" Jape said, now burying his face in the left side of her neck and Vivo burying in the right side.

"Positively delicious Jape," Vivo chuckled, now biting her gently.

They then began gently tickling her stomach and making her giggle, but it wasn't really about tickling her. It was about getting her to loosen up and let that negative energy go. She didn't want to harm them by struggling too hard but neither brother was moving. No matter how much she tried to dislodge them both from her neck, both would either nibble or plant playful kisses on her neck when she tried to get away.

"Not so fast Violet," Jape teased. "Release that negative energy and maybe I'll consider letting you go.

"I-I'm fine!" she giggled, now feeling Vivo kiss her nose.

"Now you are…now come…accept our offer and come back to the realm," he smiled warmly.

"I-I'm not ready to see King Lauhin yet," she said, now feeling a bit scared.

Both brothers understood and Vivo winked at her. "I am going to go and get you a special pastry and I will let father know. But just know that he will want to see you soon little one." And with that, Vivo teleported and Jape picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Come…we are having a fun day together," Jape said. "After all, you have the best company on Earth and in the Realm," he winked. The clown girl only giggled as he tickled her waist and she hugged his neck.

Meanwhile, Lauhin was anxiously looking at Vivo when he arrived.

"Where is she? Where is the little one my son?" he asked.

"She…she feels like you may be angry father; she wants to stay at home," Vivo answered calmly. Lauhin's eyebrows knitted in concern and he got up from his throne.

"Thank you my son. I'll be back," he said, now teleporting.

Jape was busy tickling Zambanza's stomach when Lauhin appeared. She let out an audible shout of surprise, but Jape only saw his father wink at him.

"Give us a moment my son," Lauhin ordered gently. Jape nodded and looked at Zambanza.

"Do not fear. All is well," he cooed, now reaching over and nuzzling her and disappearing.

"Wait! JAPE NO!" She pleaded, now seeing him disappear. But as she tried to get out, Lauhin pounced on her and pinned her down with ease. "Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He said nothing but began gently nuzzling her neck and around her ears and chin. Zambanza's pleas turned to small giggles as he purred deeply and nuzzled his face in her stomach.

"Calm little one. You have learned your lesson…now don't fear me," came his deep voice telepathically. She only smiled as he then pressed a kiss on her head.

"I-I'm sorry King Lau-.." she was cut off as he put a claw to her lips.

"Enough little one. You are fine now…" he lilted, now pulling her to his chest. "And if you run from me again little one, I will personally have you spend the night with Bliss and I and tickle you until dawn," he said deviously, now wiggling a large clawed hand over her stomach. The little one was soon in giggles and glee as the king continued to tease her. It was a wonderful evening after all!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: This was a story idea submitted by a Guest! I found the idea intriguing and I added my own additions to it as well, but the original idea of this story was submitted by a Guest reviewer. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
